Keyblade warrior rewrite
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is taken by two master after Minato death
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts or anything related to Disney or Pixar

Naruto Keyblade warrior.

Chapter 1 Fall of a master and the beginnings of darkness

**Magic, Jutsus and Keyblade Attacks**

"_Heartless boss speaking"_

_October10 Konoha_

The village of Konoha was under attack by a being more powerful than the heartless the Kyuubi. The shinobi's of the village where throwing jutsu like it was going out of style. On a cliff three warriors were staring down a man with and orange mask with swirls. One had Blond hair and a robe with the kanji for fire shadow. The second had black hair a white haori with green armor underneath; the third had an outfit of wizard blue robe with a pointed hat. Each was holding a weapon similar to a key.

"Minato you know we can't stop the Kyuubi right now," said the man with black hair.

"I know Eraqus." Said the now identified Minato.

The man in blue went forward and engaged the masked man in battle. The man summoned a fan and started to battle the three. Minato finally had enough and was able to teleport next to the madman and placed a seal on him preventing him from controlling the Kyuubi.

The three with the Keyblade struck the man causing him to vanish in black smoke.

The three look at the red headed women was clutching her side coughing up blood "I am sorry Minato I won't make. Having the Kyuubi extracted from me has damaged me badly," said the women as closes her eyes.

Minato resolve harden "Master Eraqus, Master Yen Sid; I am afraid I might have to use that sealing jutsu to stop it," he said getting a shocked expression from the black haired man and a nod and frown from the wizard.

Yen Sid looked sad "who are you going to use young Minato" asked the wizard. Minato calmed himself "my son Naruto will bear this burden." He said looking at the baby in his arms while shocking both masters.

"You can't be serious" said Master Eraqus.

Minato finished his hand sign "Kuchiyose no Jutsu," said Minato as a giant Toad appears with the three keyblade master standing on his head. "Fellow Masters I want you to do something; if this village calls for the blood of my son I want you to take him to the land of departure to protect him and train him. He will inherit my will of fire and my keyblade the yellow flash."

The two master nod their heads "**Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin**" shouted Minato as the Reaper appears he then take Minato's and Kyuubi's souls sealing the power of the nine tail in the baby. Minato collapses while Master Eraqus holds little Naruto in his arms.

The toad disappears as the master find themself surrounded by ten Anbu with a mark on their bodies "hold you are under arrest," said the man with Boar mask. Master Yen Sid revels his Keyblade it is blue with a star in the middle "is there a reason why Root would arrest us?" asked the tall master.

The Anbu get ready to strike but is cut down by kunai in his back. An old man with black armor and a boa staff appears with ten more Anbu. He glares at the Root Anbu "you will leave now and I will forget you attempted to murder warriors under my protection," said the old man. The root Anbu disappear in a swirl of leafs "we have to head to the council. Man I am getting to old for this shit."

At the council chamber the shinobi council and the civilian council we're waiting for the last members to arrive. A black portal appeared and out stepped the two masters with the baby in hand and the old man appeared in a swirl of leafs. "Lord Hokage we have heard that the Yondaime has died" said a man with a scar on his face and spiky hair.

The Hokage sighed it is true Shikaku he died sealing the Kyuubi in this boy Naruto." He said getting gasps from everyone.

One of the civilians spoke up "good the fourth weakened it; now we can kill it by destroying the body that it inhabits," said the civilians.

The shinobi was stunned as was the two masters "you will not harm the boy," said the wizard summoning his Keyblade as does Master Eraqus. The shinobi glare at the civilian side.

A man with half his face bandaged up stands up "allow me to train him Sarutobi" said the man.

The masters nod their heads "something isn't right with this man," thought Yen Sid. "The darkness is strong in this one person." thought Eraqus.

Sarutobi cleared his throat "he will not be given to you to turn into a drone for your use Danzo." said the Third.

The man growls "sorry my old friend,"" he said as he bangs his cane on the ground. Just then twenty Root came out and surrounded the two masters and the hokage.

The two masters were calm while the Third Hokage glared at Danzo "what is the meaning of this Danzo; this is treason," said Sarutobi. The shinobi council acted as well and were able to defeat Danzo's soldier. Danzo himself escaped but was cornered by the Keyblade Masters near Root headquarters.

"Now to show you the power of darkness," said Danzo as he takes off the covering on his head. Underneath is a yellow eye and his hand is black he laughs maniacally "_Now heartless I summon thee._" Said Danzo with a twisted voice as thirty black shadows creatures appear around the masters.

The masters summon their Keyblades they each took out fifteen heartless and then they faced Danzo. Danzo jump up and performed hand signs "**Wind Style: Great Force**" said Danzo as the Wind picks up as slams against the masters forcing them back.

Yen Sid raises his hand "**Thundaga,**" he said as five bolts of lightning strike Danzo injuring him.

Eraqus throws his keyblade as fire surrounds it. "**Fire raid**" he said as the blade hit Danzo setting him on fire.

Danzo is panting but goes through more hand signs "**Water Style: Water Shockwave**" he said forming a wave out of his mouth.

"**Protect**" both masters says as a barrier is formed blocking the water from both.

Danzo is shocked that they escaped he raises his hand. "_heartless I summon thee_" he said as Danzo summons more shadows.

About fifty appear and surround the keyblade masters. Eraqus and Yen Sid both take out the heartless.

Danzo unsheathes his katana. Yen Sid points his Keyblade "**Firaga**" he said as three shoots of fire are shot out engulfing Danzo.

Danzo goes though some hand signs. "**Water Style: Water Wall**" he said as the water on the ground turns in a wall blocking the fire.

"**Thundaga**" shouted Master Eraqus as three bolt of lightning is shot down from the sky frying Danzo.

Danzo smirks. "_I might have lost but you will die._" Said the madman as seals on Danzo's body glows both master raise their weapons.

"**Protaga**" they both shout as a stronger barrier is formed around them, just as Danzo's body exploded. Killing anyone in a 1 mile radius.

The smoke clears from the battle field and the masters are standing with slight injuries but nothing more due to the barrier they put up.

They finally drop the barrier and head back to Konoha when they reach the gate they see the Third Hokage as well as several clan heads and they both bow to him and the clan heads.

Sarutobi cleared his throat. "thanks for getting rid of Danzo and his men," he said.

Eraqus looks up. "Minato would like us to take young Naruto away for training if the council calls for his execution," said the master.

Sarutobi nods his head "that is probably for the best. You can take him under two conditions; one he must come back for the genin exams and two he must join a genin team afterward for a month," said Sarutobi.

The master bow their head "that is fine," said Yen Sid.

"I know the academy has a test based off three fundamental jutsu. Can you give us the scroll for them as well as history of Konoha and a book on chakra theories?" asked Yen Sid.

The Third take out a scroll "you know what sealing scrolls are, right?" asked Sarutobi.

Both master nod their head "yes Master Minato Namikaze showed us some sealing scroll, I assume this is a blood seal correct?" asked Master Yen Sid.

Sarutobi gives them the scroll "it is a blood seal. Good luck on training him," said the Hokage.

Magic attack

Thunder: one bolt of lighting

Fire: surround the user with fire

Protect: Protects from minor attacks mostly magic and physical low level.

Firaga: Shoot three to five fire balls upgraded and strongest fire move

Thundaga" shoots three to five bolt of lightning out of the sky strongest thunder move

Portage: Protect from mostly any damage strongest version protect but drain a lot of energy.

A/N: Rewrite of my Keyblade warrior because I red it and it was atrocious. I will keep the original up,"


	2. Return to Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts or anything related to Disney or Pixar

Naruto Keyblade warrior.

Return to Konoha

Xxx

It has been 12 years since Naruto left the village. In the Land of Departure a blue haired girl and brown haired boy were practicing with wooden swords.

In the distance was a blond haired boy of the five years older age meditating with a weapons on his lap in the shape of a key. "Naruto-kun," said the female.

"Need something Aqua-chan?" asked Naruto.

"You have the mark of mastery today?" asked the female.

"Yes, wish me luck," said Naruto as Master Eragus walks in.

"You ready?" asked the kind master.

"Yes Master," said Naruto.

"In this test you cannot use Kurama's chakra or power," said the master. "You must face me win or lose I will gauge you readiness."

Xxx

After the test which Naruto lost but not after landing a few on his master, he was standing in front of Eragus. "I would like to congratulate you on become a Keyblade master," said Eragus.

"Thanks you," said the blond with a smile.

"Now Naruto, it is time to go back to your home world," said Eragus.

"I guess it can't be helped," said Naruto.

"Say your good bye for now," said Eragus.

Naruto after saying bye to his friends turned his Keyblade into a glider and disappeared back home.

Xxx

Konoha has been quite since Danzo's death. The civilian grab a little more power but was unable to grab a lot.

During that time Itachi murdered his whole clan minus his brother and turned the young boy into a power hungry avenger.

Naruto landed outside of the wall and headed to the gates. "Halt name and business," said a guard.

"Uzumaki Naruto back to take the genin exam," said the blond.

"Please sign in and an Anbu will escort you to Hokage-sama," said a guard with no malice.

A female Anbu with purple hair jumps down. "I am Neko and will be your escort."

"Well at least I have nice company with me," said the blond making the Anbu blush under her mask.

Xxx

Naruto appeared at the office of the Hokage and saw an old man doing paperwork mumbling about devil paperwork. "Ahem," said the blond. "Hokage-sama."

"You must be Naruto," said the old man. "I have not seen you since you were born."

"It is a pleasure Hokage-sama," said the blond. "I would like to take the genin exam as was the deal with my master and you."

"Head to the academy and ask for Iruka Umino," said the old man.

Naruto walks out of the door.

Xxx

At the Academy Naruto knocked on the door and was greeted by a brown haired man. "You must the student that will be taking the test with the others," said the man kindly. "Introduce yourself."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, a pleasure," said the blond.

Taking a look and stretching his senses he feel a spike of darkness in a black haired boy. "First will be the written test," said the teacher.

Naruto gets the test and snorts at the question. "How is this going to help in the field?" he thought. "Who the first Hokage?"

These test don't help in a real battle," he thought as he fills out the test.

Next was a taijutsu test. Naruto passed in that also. He also passed the jutsu portion.

"Aright those who pass please come back in a week for team assignment.

Xxx

In the Hokage office the Jounin where given their teams. "Neko, I have an assignment for you," said Sarutobi.

Xxx

Iruka was in front of the class. "Team are as followed Team 7 is Sasuke, Sakura and Sai," said Iruka as a screech of true love is heard. "Your sensei is Kakashi

"Team 8 is Hinata, Shino and Kiba," said Iruka. Your sensei is Kurenai."

"Team 10 is Ino, Shikamaru and Choji," said Iruka. "You teammate is Asuma."

"Naruto you are to report to your sensei in training ground 0," said Iruka.

"Please wait for you team leaders," said Iruka.

Xxx

Naruto gets to the training ground and sees a purple haired female with a sword on her back. "Naruto Uzumaki?" asked the female. "I am Yugao-sensei and you have been picked to be my student."

"How are you sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Good, now let us introduce ourselves," said the female. "I am Yugao and I like Kenjutsu and training. My hobbies are training and my dislikes are sexiest. I hope become the ultimate swordswoman."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like training and my friends. I dislike darkness and I hope to become a master of the blade."

First I will test your skills," said Yugao.

Naruto face her and summons his Keyblade. "So that is the Keyblade," thought the Jounin as she pulls her katana out.

Naruto first and swing his Keyblade forcing Yugao to block. "She has earned her title as Sword Mistress of the Leaf," thought Naruto as he jumps back. "Blizzard."

Firing ice at the jounin who dodges and some and blocks some. "He is good," thought Yugao. Rushing her student Yugao goes to end the fight but her attack is blocked. "Not bad.

"Thunder," said Naruto as a bolt of lightning come down force the jounin to keep moving. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Three clones appear and rush Yugao giving her a lot of pressure. She takes out the first clone and moves on to the second. The third one is destroyed as well.

Naruto rushes his sensei and the two stay even but Yugao experience proves her greatest asset as she disarms the blond genin. "I will say you have impressed me," said Yugao. "Meet here tomorrow for you missions and training."

"Yes sensei," said Naruto as he walks away.

Xxx

Naruto got to the apartment that the Hokage gave him and settled in. Next morning Naruto was at the training ground and saw his sensei there. "We will first do some D rank mission," she said. "Then we go to you training."

Yes sensei," said Naruto.

They do D rank mission for half the day and then start on the training. Day after day they do the same thing.

Xxx

Naruto was walking to the mission office with his sensei when he heard shouting. "I am tired of these chores!" said a voice. "I demand a better mission old man."

"You presume a lot," said the voice of the Hokage.

"I am Uchiha and will be given a better mission," said the now identified Uchiha.

Yugao growls and knocks on the door. "The two enter and see team seven genin Sasuke demanding a better mission. "Sir we have done the five D ranks we have been given," said Yugao.

"Very well," said Sarutobi. "Do you want another mission?"

"I will like to take a C rank mission if that is okay with you and sensei, Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"I must say I am impressed 300 D rank mission in two months," said Sarutobi. "You are to escort a Tazuna to Wave."

We will take it," said Yugao.

"Why does he get a mission of that level?" asked Sasuke.

"He has completed all D rank Mission necessary for a C rank," said Sarutobi. "Please send in Tazuna?"

A man with a hat on walks in. "I asked for ninja and they give me a bunch of brat," he slurred. "At least the woman is sex."

Naruto appear behind Keyblade to his neck. "I recommend you don't hit on my teacher," said Naruto. "I will cut off what makes you a man."

"You hired," said the drunk.

"Meet at the gate in three hours," said Yugao.

"Yes sensei," said Naruto

Xxx

Naruto got to his apartment and Gathered his stuff and sealed them off. He gets out a charm and activates it. Eragus appears in an image. "How is everything?" asked the master.

"I have been given a C rank mission," said Naruto. "I sense darkness nearby the area we are heading"

"Where are heading?" asked Eragus.

"Wave," said Naruto.

"Should be B rank or higher," said Eragus. "I can assume the client lied."

"Not following Master," said Naruto.

"That land has been taken over by a tyrant named Gato who hired rouge ninja to enforce his rule," said the master. "Be careful and warn your sensei of the possibility of an ambush."

"Thank you Master," said Naruto.

Xxx

Naruto heads to his sensei apartment and knocks. Yugao opens the door. "Naruto," said Yugao.

"I have some disturbing news that this mission might be more then we were told," said Naruto. "My master gave me the info despite being not sure we should be on guard."

"Tell me everything," said Yugao.

"Gato is ruling with fear and has hired rouge in the past to stop dissidents," said Naruto. "Shall we continue and let it play out?"

"If it come out we ask for back up," said Yugao. "For now play it out for now."

"Of course sensei," said Naruto.

"Let's head to the gate," said Yugao as the two run on the roof tops.

Mission to wave has begun

Xxx

End chapter

A/N: Man I will try update a few more story next I will try to update the God Champion. Please review


End file.
